


kinktober 2017 oneshots

by offsicx



Category: SHINee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsicx/pseuds/offsicx
Summary: i'm just gonna put all of the one-shots here bc there's no reason not to?originally posted on my tumblr (under the same name in case you want to know)





	1. (jongkey) spanking/sleepy sex/aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> barely edited bc I hate myself so here ya go lmao  
> 

Jonghyun felt like he was floating somewhere between a wonderful dream and a real-life heaven. His mind was cloudy but he felt everything. The soft silk surrounding him moved gently over his skin, slowly exposing him to a pleasant chill. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kibum put a lighter down on the nightstand beside him. As he became more aware, he noticed the sweet smell of vanilla and cinnamon that the newly lit candles were already emitting. Memories of the previous night flooded Jonghyun’s memories as Kibum ran his hands over his chest. It was the morning after their wedding and Kibum made it obvious what was on his mind. As the scent from the candles grew stronger, Jonghyun felt hotter. Kibum’s lips attached to Jonghyun’s ear lobe as he pressed his body against the other.

“Good morning,” Kibum’s whisper was almost a whimper but grew stronger as he continued, “Do you like the candles? I picked them out just for you. I wanted to use them last night, but I got a little distracted.”

“Mm, they’re wonderful.” Jonghyun’s hands trailed down to Kibum’s ass, squeezing. Kibum let out an amused giggle as he rubbed his bare dick against Jonghyun’s thigh. “I take it someone’s eager to get inside me again?”

“Please, I woke up so hard.”

“Then, come on. I want you too.”

Kibum let out a breathy moan as he moved in between Jonghyun’s legs, running his fingers down to his hole. Jonghyun let out a gasp and Kibum couldn’t help but smirk as he reached into the nightstand with his other hand. Teasing his hole, he grabbed the lube and started preparing Jonghyun. The older man had his eyes rolled back as Kibum quickly stretched him.

“Bum, please. It’s good enough.” Jonghyun’s body shook as he felt his climax approaching way too fast. “I’m not… I’m gonna cum, please.”

Deeps inhales and rough exhales filled the air as Jonghyun lurched forward suddenly, releasing his load on Kibum’s chest. Kibum smiled as he pulled away, leaning to the side to use a discarded shirt to wipe his chest. Jonghyun’s eyes stayed closed as he came down from his high. After a moment of shuffling, he felt Kibum lie down against his side, straddling his thigh. His lips left messy open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder, rutting against him again. “You only get a couple minutes before I fuck you into this bed.”

Electricity sparked in Jonghyun’s gut as he whined, turning his head to lock lips with the other. Lazily, they kissed and moaned, holding each other close. It didn’t take long until he started getting hard again. Jonghyun turned onto his side, grinding his crotch against Kibum’s. The younger groaned and didn’t hesitate to flip the other over onto his stomach. Jonghyun positioned himself a little better as he felt the bed shift before Kibum was hovering his body over the other, getting ready to enter.

“I’m ready, Bum. I want it. Please, give it to me.”

“Oh?” Kibum said as he smacked Jonghyun’s ass playfully, “Someone’s pretty needy even though he just came.” 

Jonghyun was silent as he laid there, still as he could be. Kibum instantly started to feel guilty. He wasn’t sure what he did wrong but he was scared he already fucked up their honeymoon. Right before he gathered the courage to ask if he was okay, Jonghyun slowly looked back. “Do that again.”

After recovering, Kibum gladly fulfilled that request. He smacked his ass a little harder than last time and Jonghyun moaned into the pillow underneath his head, Jonghyun started getting restless as he muttered something. The only thing Kibum could make out was ‘again’ and ‘harder’. So, Kibum indulged him a bit more before he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

Pushing in slowly, Kibum groaned, gripping Jonghyun’s hips. He let him adjust before fucking into him a little harder and faster than he normally would. Jonghyun absolutely loved it though. Somehow it was better than the previous night, even though it was beyond amazing. At that time, Jonghyun was completely relaxed and honestly, wouldn’t have been surprised if he was still dreaming. Nothing felt real and yet, everything felt perfect. As Kibum wrapped an arm around Jonghyun’s torso, kissing and biting his back, he relaxed most of his body against the older man. He made sure to slip in a few more smacks when Jonghyun least expected it.

“Love you, Jjong. Love you so much.” Kibum’s hips sped up before he came inside Jonghyun, groaning from the sensitivity as he pulled out. He collapsed against Jonghyun as he rutted against the mattress before coming again shortly. 

“Bummie,” Jonghyun whined out after a minute.

“Hm?”

“Up. Wanna cuddle.”

Kibum groaned, rolling off Jonghyun and onto his back. Jonghyun grabbed him by the waist, scooting closer. Kibum’s fingers immediately started detangling the small knots in the smaller’s hair as Jonghyun laid his head against the other’s shoulder. Right before Jonghyun fell asleep he muttered a little, “love you Kibum.”

“Love you too, honey.” Feeling fulfilled and sated all Kibum wanted to do was sleep but he couldn’t yet, the candles were still going. He decided to lie there, holding Jonghyun close before getting up to blow out the candles and look at the room service menu.


	2. (ontae) dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how the last one was barely edited? well this one isn't at all lmao. here you go. not all that pleased but I mean I committed to doing 31 days of nasty so they're not all gonna be winners lol  
> also you know what song I was thinking of. leave me alone.

A full moon was high in the sky as Taemin and Jinki rested in bed, relaxing into each other. One of Jinki’s hand traveled into Taemin’s hair, playing with the blond strands. Silence enveloped them comfortably as only their breathing was heard. The moonlight was just enough to illuminate some of Jinki’s best features and Taemin couldn’t help but stare. He studied him, deep in thought, as Jinki laid there with his eyes shut. His mind wandered as he continued to stare, thinking back to the conversation they had that morning.

“If I open my eyes and you’re staring at me again, I will have to beat you up.” A slight grin crept onto Jinki’s lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Taemin didn’t even try to hide it as he studied the other’s deep brown eyes. “Uh, Taem?”

“Tell me a fantasy you have.”

“What?"  
  
“Tell me what you think about when you think of me, when you’re alone.”

Wide eyed, Jinki just stared at Taemin, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. It was like he froze completely for a moment before looking away, clearly flustered. Taemin grabbed Jinki’s hand from his hair, holding it tightly. He whispered a few gentle encouragements like ‘please’ and ‘I won’t make fun of you’. The whole time, Jinki’s face grew hotter.

“Why?” Jinki’s voice came out as unsure as he felt.

“You’re the one that mentioned it earlier. Now, we’re alone and I want to know. So, please tell me.” Taemin’s thumb gently rubbed over the back of his hand as he spoke. Silence started to take over again before Taemin shifted, getting closer to Jinki as he buried his head into his neck. “Would this be better? I won’t look at you and you can whisper it to me. It’s only me, please? Talk to me, baby.”

Jinki could feel an eager energy radiating off the younger as he forced himself to relax. Closing his eyes once again, he took a deep breath and let himself slip into his fantasy before he spoke, “I really want you to make me, uh, well… I want you to take me to the edge and stop right before I come. I want that so bad. It feels really good when I do it myself and I know you would make it even better.”

Taemin’s breath felt hot and heavy against Jinki’s neck as he grew more sensitive. It didn’t help that Taemin started leaving little kisses on his neck as he spoke, “Oh? Is that all?”

He shook his head as he continued, “I want you to do it over and over until I can’t take it anymore. Really want you to and I want you to um…”

“Come on, Jinki. Tell me.” Taemin’s lips had moved to Jinki’s collar, leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

“Um. Want you to tie me up,” he muttered, moving his hand in front of his mouth. He noticed how Taemin’s breath stuttered against his skin before he kept going, “trust you so much, Tae. Want you to tie me up and make me beg to come. I think about it all the time. Every time I make myself come, I can see it. I can imagine you doing it to me.”

Jinki was beyond lost in his fantasy as started grinding lightly against Taemin, who was easily convinced to go along with it. Their breathing grew louder as they continued to rut against each other, not feeling up to doing anything more.

“Keep going, keep talking,” Taemin groaned, holding onto Jinki’s waist tightly.

“Want you to tie me up to this bed and fuck me, Taemin. You’d fuck me so good, wouldn’t you? I really want you to hold off on coming too. Hear you cry out while you come inside me. Oh, harder. Harder, Taemin.” Jinki was moaning a little too loud but it was turning Taemin on more than he expected at the beginning. He thought he’d get an answer out of Jinki and they’d just talk about it but he didn’t mind what he got instead.

Taemin pulled back to kiss Jinki and the sight he got was almost too much for him. Jinki’s mouth was open as he panted, eyes opening to stare straight into Taemin’s soul. He couldn’t help the whine that escaped as he quickly pressed their lips together. Reaching over, he grabbed ahold of Jinki’s wrists, holding them down as he sped up his hips. Jinki’s eyes rolled back as he came in his sweatpants, letting out a deep groan that shook Taemin’s core. He reluctantly pulled back and sat up on his knees, pulling his dick out before jacking himself off to the image of a post-orgasm Jinki right in front of him. Moving his hand roughly, he quickly came all over Jinki’s abdomen and pants.

Collapsing beside Jinki, Taemin slowly evened his breathing out as the older cleared his throat. “Can we, uh, take a bath or something? I feel really gross now.”

“Of course,” Taemin chuckled before looking the other in the eyes, “but we definitely have to fulfill that fantasy soon.”

Jinki sighed as he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Taemin took a few more minutes to bask in the glow of his orgasm, as well as finding out new ways to please his boyfriend.


	3. (onho) public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't feelin' it. will edit better later. work kicked my ass today so.

Pulling into a nice spot, Jinki parked the car and cracked the windows open as they settled. Going to a drive-in theater was one of Minho’s favorite date ideas. They tried to go out to the drive-in at least once a month, especially when they were playing classic horror movies.

About halfway into the movie, Minho pushed the middle console back and rested his head on the older’s lap. Jinki didn’t think much of it as he put his hand on the younger’s shoulder, focus still on the giant screen ahead. That was until he felt a gentle bite on his thigh. His eyes darted straight down to the head in his lap. Minho looked at him from the corner of his eye, playful smirk on his lips.

“What are you doing?” Jinki asked, trying to pull the other up.

Minho had let himself be pulled up enough to hover by Jinki’s face. His hand slowly rubbed the older’s thigh as he spoke, “I don’t know. I just wanna have a little fun. The windows are tinted, no one will see.”

“Are you forgetting the windshield? There are people in front of us.”

That playful smirk took over Minho’s features again as he leaned back down before he repeated, “No one will see.”

Jinki shifted as he felt arousal build just thinking of doing such a thing where anyone could see. As Minho uncovered his hardening dick, he couldn’t help but look around. The thought was arousing but he didn’t want them to be caught. The thought was _so_ arousing though.

Leisurely, Minho took the head of Jinki’s cock into his mouth. He teased the slit with his tongue as the man above him searched for something to ground himself with. Finally settling on one hand on the back of Minho’s neck and the other on the car door, he laid his head back on the head rest. Out of nowhere, Minho tried to deep throat him, choking on his length a few times. Jinki let out a whine as he tried to push him off for a second to breathe, but he soon realized Minho was doing it on purpose.

“Oh god, don’t stop baby.”

Minho slowly took him in as much as he could before swallowing a couple of times, causing Jinki to almost blackout. Right before he was about to come, Minho pulled off. Panting, he leaned up to kiss Jinki.

“Backseat. Oh please, can we get in the back, I wanna ride you.” Minho whined, kissing him every time he paused.

Jinki climbed into the back without hesitation, pulling his pants off before resting against the back of the seat. Minho climbed into the back as well, following Jinki’s lead as he sat on his lap, positioning himself.

“Wait, let me prepare you.”

“It’s okay. Did it before we left.”

“Uh, what?”

“I’ve really wanted to do this for a while, okay? Just shut up and let me ride you.” Minho said as he sunk down on Jinki’s dick. He carefully bounced, trying to not make the car shake. Jinki just held on to the younger’s hips, letting his mind wander. Anybody that was paying attention could probably see Minho riding him and that made his body heat up even more. Not only that but the movie was close to ending and then what? The distraction would be gone and anyone could see. The thought would normally terrify him but it made everything hotter. Not being able to take it anymore, he grabbed Minho’s hips and stilled them, thrusting up into him. The movie did reach it’s end a little too soon and Jinki didn’t care. He just wanted to hurry and reach his climax. He felt the car shake beneath them and he could imagine what it looked like to everyone on the outside. He came, gripping onto Minho, mouthing at his collar. They sat there for second before Jinki pulled out, moving to the passenger’s seat.

“Drive us home, baby. I’ll suck you off.” He pulled his pants on as Minho climbed into the driver’s seat. Jinki immediately leaned over and started licking and pumping Minho’s cock. They had done this a few times and Jinki was always surprised by how much control Minho had. The one time Minho tried to blow him while he drove, Jinki almost crashed the car into a tree.

A strong hand pushed his head down suddenly as the car slowed to a stop. Jinki squeaked, choking. The hand massaged the back of his head, just holding him there for a few seconds before pulling away only when Minho had to drive again. Jinki deep throated him as his hand rubbed his thigh. Before he realized it, the car slowed to a stop and Minho shut it off. Minho grabbed ahold of Jinki’s hair, fucking up into his mouth. He didn’t give any warning whatsoever before coming down Jinki’s throat. Dragging him up to him, kissing his face and jaw lovingly, he whispered sweet things to the other.

“Min, please, let’s go inside. I need to come again. Please.”

Minho let out a groan as he got his pants back on. Jinki didn’t even wait for the younger as he ran to his door, unlocking it. Making his way to the bedroom, he started taking his clothes off as he heard the other following behind.


	4. (jongtaekey) begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. I hate this. but i'm trying to catch up I swear. gotta finish all the ones I started lmao.

Various ties of different colors and fabrics had Jonghyun’s hands securely tied down to the bed post as Kibum and Taemin hovered over him. Lying on the bed, completely naked and unable to move, as the other two made out was not his ideal way of foreplay but he did enjoy the view. Kibum had shoved a hand down Taemin’s pants as he sucked on his neck. Taemin let out soft gasps as he made eye contact with Jonghyun. Cock now standing at attention, hard and nearly unbearable, the situation quickly turned into an uncomfortable one.

“Jonghyun,” Taemin breathed, eyes rolling back as Kibum’s hand reached lower before entering his slick entrance. Jonghyun couldn’t hear the dirty things Kibum was whispering to the youngest, but he knew what kind of filth could slip from that nasty tongue. The faces Taemin was making were almost too much to watch. For a brief second, he wondered if he looked similar to Taemin when Kibum filled his ears with dirty promises as well.

“Kibum, stop. Let’s get on with it, yeah?” Jonghyun spoke as he shifted, barely pulling on the ties. 

Pulling back, Kibum looked at the older with hooded eyes. “What was that, Jjong? If you want release, you know what you have to do.”

“Please?” Kibum huffed and focused back on Taemin, who was stripping his clothes off. The older of the two held a smirk as he leaned back on his arms, watching as each article of clothing was thrown toward the floor somewhere to the side. Jonghyun felt the impatience rise as he couldn’t do anything but watch as Taemin pulled Kibum out of his pants, already getting ready to ride him. “What about him then? He’s not being very good.”

“I make the rules, Jonghyun. You already agreed to that and here we are. I want him to ride me while you watch. You’re not getting anything until you beg properly.”

After situating himself above Kibum’s lap, Taemin made sure to make direct eye contact with Jonghyun again as he slowly sunk down. Jonghyun knew that look and could see how pleased Taemin was already. Watching as the youngest slowly rode Kibum, he imagined all the times he was in Taemin’s spot or how good he fucked them both. He quickly got to the point where he could feel himself leaking as the want flowed through his bones.

“Oh my god, Kibum, please. I’m desperate, please. I’ll do anything.”

It felt like he didn’t hear a single word that came out of his mouth. Kibum just gripped onto Taemin’s hips and fucked up into him quickly. Taemin’s head rolled back as he cried out, roughly bouncing as fast as he could manage. Devious eyes met Jonghyun’s as Taemin quickly entered another dimension, coming all over Kibum’s chest. Sensitivity overtook him shortly but Kibum couldn’t stop until he finished inside the younger. It didn’t take long for him to get to that point but Taemin was screaming out. Soon enough, they slowed to a stop and all that could be heard were pants and Taemin’s soft whimpers. 

“Come on, Tae. Get on your knees in front of Jjong. Spread yourself open and show him what I gave you.” Kibum slowly pulled out as Taemin winced. The youngest just collapsed against him, still trying to steady his breathing. Kibum smiled fondly as he played with his hair, rubbing his back. “No? Another time, then.”

“God damn it, Kibum. Please, it hurts.” Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he begged Kibum, “Anything you’ll give me, please. I want anything you’ll give me. I trust you so much, I know you’ll help me. Please, I need it so bad.”

Jonghyun couldn’t take it anymore. Closing his eyes, he started sobbing. He was so lost he didn’t hear the shuffling. It wasn’t until he felt someone straddling him that he opened his eyes again. “Already, baby. It’s okay. I think that’s enough, yeah? I’ll make you feel real good now, I promise.”

Kibum wiped away Jonghyun’s tears as he left gentle kisses on his jaw. As the oldest calmed down, Kibum kissed his lips deeply. As Jonghyun got lost in the kiss, he registered a noise. Opening his eyes, he watched as Kibum pulled away, touching himself until he was hard again. 

Jonghyun tried to press his hips up into Kibum and he just pulled away, chuckling lightly. He climbed off Jonghyun and rested himself in between the older’s legs. Kibum made sure Jonghyun was nice and stretched before he slowly pushed himself in. Once he felt like the other had time to adjust, he looked back and spoke, “Come on, Taemin. Ride Jonghyun like the good boy you are. Please?”

After a moment, Taemin appeared from behind Kibum before quickly situating himself onto Jonghyun and his dick. Before he knew it, Taemin was riding him like there was no tomorrow and Kibum was fucking him deep. He felt like he had blacked out for a moment before he felt his ass being filled by Kibum. The feeling was beyond pleasant especially when Taemin was so slick and wet. As Kibum had settled next to the other two, Jonghyun came inside Taemin, leaving the younger to quickly jack himself off until he came on Jonghyun’s chest.


	5. (jongkey/ot5) humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late upload. up to seven so.

Key’s eyes rolled back as Jonghyun finished setting up the webcam. Kibum shifted as he felt the pressure build in his lower abdomen. Jonghyun sat back in his seat, watching the other shift. He felt so exposed under the other’s eyes, let alone under the camera’s view. Kibum’s legs lifted up to try and hide himself from the view of the three he knew were watching him. Suddenly, hands gripped his ankles and pulled them down. Looking up, his eyes met Jonghyun’s and another wave of heat ran through his body. Jonghyun held a bottle of water to Kibum’s lips and wordlessly made him drink more. He only pulled the bottle back to slowly pour it over Key’s torso.

“Come on, you can’t hold it forever. Show them. Show them how nasty you are.” 

Closing his eyes, Kibum relaxed his body as best as he could, trying to calm himself down. A soft sound filled the room that sounded similar to a stream or water flowing in general. Immediately, Key tensed back up, trying not to piss himself. 

“Bum, come on. We know what you show Jonghyun while you’re alone. We want to see too. Don’t you want to show us? Don’t you want to be a good boy? Key?” Jinki’s voice filled Kibum’s ears as he tried to stay still. Any sort of pressure would’ve been it for his bladder and he knew that. Glancing over at Jonghyun, he noticed he had returned to his chair. They maintained eye contact as Jonghyun rubbed the front of his jeans. Kibum squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the four voices call him all the things he not-so-secretly enjoyed. He was too embarrassed to admit he loved being called degrading things in the bedroom but Jonghyun found out and told the others. Once they got a full rundown of the things Jonghyun did to him, they all decided to try the skype chat when it aligned with their schedules. 

One unexpected breathy insult from Taemin made him involuntarily arch his back, causing him to lose control of his bladder as well. His eyes rolled back as he emptied his bladder inside his sweatpants. He barely registered the noises and words the others were letting out as he laid his head back in relief.

“Oh, he made such a mess. He deserves to be punished, don’t you think Jjong?”

Kibum didn’t even have a chance to put those words together with a meaning before he felt the small egg inside him vibrate violently. His body shot forward as Jonghyun made his way back over. Peaking up at the older man from underneath his eyelashes, he saw a mischievous grin. A rough hand tangled into his hair as the other pulled himself out. Kibum’s orgasm built up almost too quickly as Jonghyun pressed his cock to the younger’s lips. Said lips lazily ran over Jonghyun’s member before his tongue joined as well. He held off coming as long as he could. He had even forgotten about the skype call as he came inside his already soaked pants, crying out. Jonghyun’s hand in his hair was the only thing keeping him up as the egg continued even in his oversensitive state. As he twitched, the other quickly came on all over him before turning the vibrator off. 

He quickly felt his pleasure melt away to shame though. Embarrassed, he curled in on himself. He didn’t want the others to see him after the climax and Jonghyun could tell. Walking over to the laptop, he spoke, “I need to help Kibum now, okay? Finish each other off. Talk to you later, love you.”

They muttered their goodbyes and Jonghyun closed the laptop before once again, moving back to Kibum. Jonghyun help him undress as he shivered. Wordlessly, Jonghyun cleaned him up using the towels they had under him before picking him up and holding him close.

“Thank you,” Kibum whispered against his neck. Jonghyun gave a hum of acknowledgement as he carried him to the bathroom. Laying him against the toilet, he quickly ran a bubble bath. 

Resting against each other in the bath, Jonghyun held Kibum close as he spoke, “you’re a good boy, you know that, right? You’re not disgusting. I do it for you because it feels good. I don’t mean it. They didn’t mean it either. We all love you, Kibum.”

“I know,” Kibum spoke softly before kissing Jonghyun’s collarbone, “I love you too.”


	6. (ontae) bondage/orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also late but oh well lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of 2;;

Getting a text from Taemin while Jinki was out during a schedule wasn’t surprising. Although, seeing a picture message with a title of “DOIP” was a little unexpected. They had discussed early on in their relationship that they probably shouldn’t send each other explicit photos or videos but if it was important, they were to label it DOIP (don’t open in public), instead of NSFW. If someone glanced over one of their shoulders and saw NSFW, it would surely bring some unwanted attention.

After finishing his work as early as possible, Jinki made his way back to the van before anyone else. He knew that was the best time to view it because he was heading straight to Taemin’s in just a few moments. Hastily, he opened the picture and he felt his mouth go dry. The picture showed rope, a cock ring, Jinki’s favorite dildo, and a new bottle of lube. Jinki continued to stare at the picture for longer than needed before he got a new message, _Hurry._

_Be there in 5._ It was immediately read it after he sent it. Within moments, the van was filled and Jinki’s mind was wandering into the different scenarios he could play out in less than ten minutes. Before he knew it, he was dropped off at Taemin’s house again and quickly made his way inside. In a blink of an eye, Taemin was on him.

“Wanted to surprise you, but I thought about it all day and I couldn’t wait. I wanna play, Jinki,” Jinki let out an involuntary moan as Taemin maintained a steady, calm tone, “Finally get to tie up my pretty baby. You’re going to look so good.”

Standing against the front door was too much and not enough for Jinki. He kissed Taemin as he pushed him towards the bedroom. When they entered the small room, Taemin suddenly took control and push Jinki back onto the bed. Jinki could only watch as Taemin hovered over him, unbuckling the older’s belt and pants before pulling them off as quickly as he could. After that, Taemin started undressing himself and Jinki couldn’t help but let out a giggle as he took his own shirt off.

“I’ve been looking at things online. I got the best rope and I learned some knots…” Taemin trailed off as he looked at the other, “how do you want to be tied?”

A blush creeped its way onto Jinki’s cheeks as he laid back further on the bed. He pointed at the bedpost as he spoke softly, “Wanna have my legs spread wide for you. Only my legs. Wanna be able to touch you this time.”

Taemin looked pleased the whole time he was tying and positioning Jinki, but the look amplified tenfold after he had finished and sat back to take in his work. He had Jinki lie down on a puddle of blankets and pillows so he wouldn’t hurt his back. His hands were gripping onto the soft fabrics underneath him as he watched Taemin timidly. He trusted and loved the younger but being on display like that was a little intimidating.

After admiring his boyfriend, Taemin went to work trying to get the other to relax. He left sweet kisses on his legs as he gave Jinki’s cock a few pumps. As soon as he hands were on him, Jinki melted into the comfortable puddle underneath him.

“Feel good?” Taemin’s voice started to sound a little strained as he leaned down to take the dick in his mouth. Jinki let out a delicious moan as Taemin started deep-throating him. Pulling off, he continued, “Your legs okay? Not too tight?”

Jinki shook his head as he tried to thrust his hips upwards. The younger smirked as he quickly jacked him off, taking him close to the edge before stopping completely. Jinki cried out as his body involuntarily relaxed a little from the loss of stimulation. “Tae, please.”

“Oh? Begging already? We haven’t even got to your favorite toy, baby. Speaking of which, let’s try the new one, yeah?”

Taemin carefully put the cock ring on Jinki. The older was already gone. His eyes were glazed over as he watched every move the younger made. Nothing really changed when he started preparing his entrance. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth and, every now and then, a nearly silent scream.

After he had finished, he slipped the silicone dildo in slowly. As soon as he had it deep inside, Jinki experienced a dry orgasm. Taemin stopped and watched his boyfriend cry out and twitch from sensitivity. As Jinki calmed down, Taemin sat back and leisurely touched himself. When Jinki regained his senses, he watched the other very intensely. Taemin took himself to the edge and forced himself to stop when he got too close. He groaned, gripping onto Jinki’s legs for support. Once recovered, he started slowly fucking Jinki with the dildo. Jinki cried out again, still a little sensitive from not having a proper orgasm.

“Taemin, please. Want you. Don’t want that anymore. Want your dick. Please.”

Not being able to handle anymore, Taemin pulled the dildo out and aligned himself without even responding. He slowly pushed into Jinki as he gripped onto his legs. He knew it wouldn’t be long and he quickly removed Jinki’s cock ring before building a decent pace. Within a couple minutes, Jinki came with a not-so-silent scream. His come coated them both as Taemin leaned down to kissed the older’s red lips. Speeding up, he chased his orgasm as Jinki squirmed underneath him. Coming inside him, Taemin let out breathy moans as he rested his head against Jinki’s collarbone.

“Oh my, Taemin.”

“I know.” He kissed Jinki’s cheek after he forced out his reply, “You always have the best ideas. That felt so fucking good.”

“I agree, but I was going to ask you to untie my legs.”

Taemin quickly sat up and untied both legs before massaging them. “I’m so sorry, are they okay? Do you need anything?”

“No, it’s fine,” Jinki chuckled, using his discarded shirt to clean the come off them both “It felt so good. They’re just a little sore.”

“So, we’re going to do it again?” Taemin asked as they cuddled up together on the puddle of blankets. All Jinki could do was let out a pleased laugh and nod his head.


End file.
